


The 'I'm Gay' Talk (Milkovich Style)

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Shameless Indulgence- Drabbles [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Acceptance, Brother's, Coming Out, Fiona and her Bat, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mickey living with the Gallaghers, Post Episode: s04e11, Protective Fiona Gallagher, Protective Gallagher's, SO MUCH FLUFF, Season/Series 04, The Gallagher's & Mickey, The Milkovich's, but not really angst, post coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Even though Mickey came out and most of the neighborhood knew just how much he loved dick, there was still a problem with the other member's of the Milkovich family, mainly Mickey's older brothers who have their piece to add about what they think of Mickey being gay.





	The 'I'm Gay' Talk (Milkovich Style)

For the first time in Mickey’s entire life, he felt free. There was this weight that had been lifted off him, the tight sensation in his chest and stomach that had made breathing around his family so fucking hard was gone.

The steady, grounding weight of Ian’s arm around his shoulders felt so fucking amazing, Mickey couldn’t help but grin no matter how much his face hurt from the act.

“… And tomorrow, I can get Mandy to bring your stuff over.” Ian continued to say, his voice light and so happy.

“The fuck you going on about?” Mickey perked up, having heard Mandy’s name.

He tilted his head up, looking past the blood that coated Ian’s face, to the wide eyed grin plastered on the happy fucker’s face. Since they’d found the strength to starting walking from the Alibi, Ian had thrown an arm over his shoulder and together he and Mickey had limped all the way to Gallagher’s street, body’s pressed tightly together.

“Well, I mean, there’s no way you’re going back there.” Ian answered like it was the most obvious fucking thing to say. “So you’re gonna be staying with me.”

Mickey frowned. “Don’t you have like two bedrooms?”

“Three, actually. Lip sleeps in one and Fiona in the other.”

Ian smiled at him. “I share with Liam and Carl, and they’re heavy sleepers.”

Mickey shook his head. “I ain’t staying with you, Gallagher. I’ll figure some shit out.” He felt Ian’s arm tighten around his neck but ignored it, turning instead to look in front of him.

Truth was, he had no fucking idea what he was gonna do. There was no fucking way his family was gonna let him back in and now that he was out, there was no reason to play house with that Russian hooker. He’ll just find some car, take it for a spin and camp out in it until he got something sorted.

Ian said nothing and Mickey knew it wasn’t cause he had nothing to say. He, much like Mickey, didn’t want to burst this bubble by bring up real life shit. Fuck, the last thing he wanted to do was think about his family and his brothers. He didn’t want to think of Svetlana or that kid she’s calling his. He didn’t want to think of Mandy and her shit, or any of that.

He just, for once in this fucking life, wanted to breathe and be with Ian. He wasn’t gonna voice that shit, but he knew Ian knew this.

A hot breath fanned over his ear. “I’m proud of you, Mick.”

Mickey scowled, shrugging out from under Ian’s arms. “Fuck you. Don’t make this gay.”

Ian chuckled. “But isn’t that what you are? A big ol’ homo?”

“Man, don’t think a few bruised ribs is gonna stop me from kicking your ass.”

But Ian kept on laughing, until his laughter faded and his expression turned serious. Green eyes softened, and Mickey frowned, worried. That fear he had back in the bar as he watched Ian walk away returned.

“Hey, you okay—“

Ian stopped walking, staring painfully at Mickey. “I’m sorry.”

Turning to face the redhead, Mickey’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What the fuck for?”

“For forcing you to… I shouldn’t have done that. I mean, I know it’s too late now and shits done, but I shouldn’t have called you a coward, or fucking talked down on you for not being open.”

Ian got that kicked puppy look in his eyes that Mickey hated with a fucking passion. It reminded him of that day he’d been a fucking piece of shit and spat out the words: _You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me_. He’ll never forgive himself for saying that shit, fuck he’ll never forgive himself, ever, for the shit he did to Ian all because he was too fucking scared to be himself.

“It’s nothing, man.” Mickey told him, taking a step forward.

Ian shook his head, walking over and closing the distance between them, and this time Mickey didn’t feel the need to push him away. He now knew that as long as he had Ian by his side, there was nothing this fucking world could throw at him that he couldn’t take.

“It’s not nothing.”

Hands grabbed at his jacket, tugging him closer and for second, Mickey tensed up, his eyes darting around the dark silent street. Old habits and all that…

“I’m a fucking dick. You’re,” Ian trailed off as if he couldn’t find the right words. “Fuck, you’re fucking amazing and what you did today was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen. And I want you to know that, even if I kept walking away from you that that won’t happen _ever_ again.”

“The fuck you talking about?” Mickey blurted out, panic clear in his voice and Ian seemed to have heard it too because he paused for a second and then smiled.

“Just telling you that I got your back. And that I’m sorry for being a piece of shit.”

“It’s cool, man, ‘Side’s…”Mickey looked at him, expression open. “I’ve done worse.” He prayed Ian knew what he meant.

Ian sighed softly, eyebrows crinkling.

Taking a risk, Mickey reached up to cup his cheek, remembering what _he’d_ done to Ian. He’d drank himself sick that night, the feeling of Ian’s stomach contracting under his fist, the weight of his jaw as Mickey kicked it.

Bile raised up and Mickey swallowed it down. “I’m never gonna do something like that—“ Warm lips cut him off. It was a short, brief kiss but it said all there was to say.

Pulling away, Ian gave him a watery smile. “Let’s get home. You’re still crashing with me, tonight.”

 

*

 

When they got to the Gallagher’s house, news had gotten out and the whole fucking clan was there. They had rushed over the second Ian and Mickey entered through the door, rushing over to them, forcing Mickey to step aside so that Ian’s family could get to him.

“The fuck were you thinking going up against Terry Milkovich!” Fiona had shouted.

“Ian! You okay!” Ian’s younger brother and sister, Carl and Debbie, Mickey thinks, bombarded the redhead with questions. Raggedly Anne wanting to know if she needed to get supplies, and Little Psycho wanting to know if Terry was dead.

Lip was the only one who didn’t react and from the knowing glare and lack of shock on his face, Mickey had a dreaded feeling this whole thing about him and Ian didn’t come as such a surprised to the second oldest Gallagher. When Ian was free from all the hugs and fucking twenty questions, Lip just walked over and pulled Ian into a hug, whispering something to his brother.

Mickey’s gut twisted.

“Don’t you got some place to be?” Lip asked when he pulled back from Ian, head turning to face Mickey.

Mickey, in favor of ignoring all the other fucking eyes on him like he was some fucking alien to inspect, glared over to Lip for a second, mouth opening, only to snap shut when a hand slipped into his.

“Mickey’s gonna bunk with me.” Ian stated, gripping onto Mickey’s hand as if he could sense Mickey was about to say ‘fuck it’ and walk away from this.

He wasn’t welcomed here. He fucking knew that before he even got here and the look Fiona was sending him only cleared that shit up further.

“We’ve had a long ass night, so we gonna get cleaned up. I’ll answer all the questions tomorrow, okay?” Ian said softly, turning to eye Lip and Fiona.

Mickey, clenching his jaw, focused on the far wall, seeing only a blurred out movement from Fiona, and then Ian was tugging at his hand and Mickey silently followed after him. His neck tensed up at the burning stares from four pairs of eyes following after him.

Entering the bathroom, Ian closed the door behind them and immediately started stripping. Mickey did nothing for a while, mindful of the other people downstairs.

Ian, having just dropped his shirt, said. “They don’t care, Mickey.”

“Fuck off, it ain’t about that.”

But it was.

He shifted uncomfortably, his jacket suddenly feeling too heavy and too thick, the bathroom looked suddenly too small for the both of them. Sighing, Ian closed the distance between himself and the shorter boy. Bloodied hands cupped Mickey’s face and he tilted his head willingly, opening his mouth to wrap his lips around Ian’s, sucking on the bottom lip. Slowly, as he moved his lips against Ian’s, he felt the nerves drain away, his body relaxing with every stroke of Ian’s tongue and caress of his thumb against Mickey’s cheek.

Ian pulled away slowly, lips drawing out the kiss until there was nothing but panted air between them. “A warm shower will help.”

Mickey grunted and pulled back entirely, eyes to the ground as he shrugged off his dirty jacket.

 

*

 

Living with the Gallagher’s was something else.

It was two weeks after the whole thing and somehow it had only taken two days before Debbie and Carl where talking to him like he’d been living there for years, before Lip begrudging made conversation and Fiona was passing off Liam whenever she needed her arms free to work in the kitchen and Mickey happened to be there.

Liam was Mickey’s favorite Gallagher though (Second favorite). Kid didn’t talk or know about his fucking family so to him, Mickey was just a new face and a new friend. Ian found it fucking adorable and Mickey didn’t miss the small fucking smiles he and Fiona shared whenever Liam roped Mickey into drawing or coloring.

“You been to see Mandy?” Lip had asked when his visit had reached the two week margin.

Everyone went on eating their dinner except Ian and Mickey. Mickey shot Lip a glare.

“You really wanna bring my sister up, right now?” He asked, making the threat clear. It was only because he didn’t wanna start shit with the Gallagher’s that he let what Lip did to his sister go but as much as Lip might hate Mickey for what he did to Ian, he was on the same fucking hot plate with Mickey regarding Mandy.

“So that a ‘no’?”

“Fuck off, Lip.” Ian said from Mickey’s other side and the conversation was dropped.

Until exactly three days later when there was a loud, aggressive knock on the front door. “Yo! Mickey! You here! We gotta talk, man!”

Everyone had been sitting in the kitchen doing fuck all but the second they heard Colin Milkovich’s voice silence fell over the table. All eyes snapped toward Mickey who sat frozen in his seat. Debbie stood up and took Liam off Mickey’s lap and then a crash broke the dead silence as the front door was slammed open.

“YO! MICKEY! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!”

The Gallagher’s all jumped up. Fiona rushed to the stairs, only to appear a second later with a bat in hand. Carl ran to the kitchen draw and came back with a knife that Ian, who had stood up with everyone else, Mickey included, grabbed out of his hand.

Mickey moved forward, mouth opening when he saw his brothers and a bruised up Mandy march into the Gallagher’s house. Mickey took in his brothers, looking for any guns or shit, eyeing Iggy who was the first to spot him.

Fiona raised the bat as she met them half way. “Get the fuck outta my house.”

Colin stopped in his tracked, giving Fiona his ‘bitch please’ face. “Back the fuck off, this ain’t about you.”

Lip took Fiona’s side just as Mickey flanked her left, blue eyes glaring over at Mandy.

“You’re not gonna do shit to Mickey or my brother. So why don’t you and your brother fuck off, before I start swinging.” She lifted her bat to show she wasn’t fucking around.

Colin scoffed, and then his eyes fell on Mickey and he scowled. “You needing fucking Gallagher’s to fight your battles for you now, is that it?”

Mickey, never being one to let his brother’s talk down on him, stepped forward, ripping his arm out of Ian’s grip. “You wanna fight, then we take this shit outside and leave them the fuck out of this. I took on dad, I ain’t scared of you motherfuckers.”

Iggy’s face did a weird thing. “The fuck you on about?”

Fiona, who was standing at the ready, shot Iggy a look. “I’m warning you now, you homophobic assholes come near Ian and him—“

“Woah!” Mandy spoke up. Mickey’s eyes snapped over to her as she shoved her way between Iggy and Colin, pushing them aside. She looked to Mickey. “What the fuck do you think we’re here for?”

Lip scoffed. “I think it's pretty obvious.”

Mandy full on ignored Lip and instead, her eyes moved to the person standing behind Mickey. “Ian, come on, you can’t seriously think I’d have a problem with you and Mickey—”

“We’re not worried about you.” Fiona spoke over her. “Your Pitbull brothers on the other hand.”

Colin rolled his eyes. “Please, sweetheart, like you’re all innocent.” He ran his eyes over Fiona for a second before turning to Mickey. “We gotta talk, man.”

“Whatever you gotta say to Mick, you can say it here.” Ian answered.

“This ain’t got fuck all to do with you, Brave.” Iggy snapped.

Mickey glared at Iggy and Colin when they both looked down at him. “What the fuck do you want?” He forced out. “I’ll come get my shit tomorrow, alright and then I’ll be out of the fucking house.”

Colin rolled his eyes. “Do whatever the fuck you want.”

“Just make sure you tell your wife first.” Iggy added on.

Colin glared at Mickey. “But we had a deal. You said you were gonna tag along for that run and I ain’t going fucking alone so if you think you’re gonna pussy out now that dad ain’t around—“

“Wait, hold the fuck up.” Mickey cut him off, confused, eyebrows crinkling together. “You here about that?”

He saw all the way the Gallagher’s hesitated.

Iggy sighed loudly. “Of course! What the fuck else for?”

Mandy spun around, punching them both in the gut, ignoring their pained grunts “I fucking told you to wait.” She turned to Mickey. “And fuck you for thinking that shit.”

“Well you can’t really blame him what with who your father is.” Debbie piped up from behind them.

“What the fuck does our run gotta do with Terry?” Iggy asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“Oh my God, you dumb fucks!” Mandy turned to them again. “They think you’re gonna fucking beat up Mickey because he’s with Ian.”

There was a long pause and Mickey watched, worried but ready for whatever the fuck his brother’s had to say about him and Ian. If he could stand up against Terry who had fucked over their kids beyond repair, there was nothing his brothers could do that could be worse.

Colin groaned. “Oh for fucks suck.” He glared at Mickey. “Get over yourself, I don’t give two fucks where you stick your dick but I need the backup so you better get the fuck out of here in ten minutes or I’m dragging your fucking ass out.”

Colin shot Fiona one last look before he turned around and stalked out of the house. Iggy winked, and gave the Gallagher’s a nod before he turned to Mickey. “You better come sort that fucking wife of yours out.” Then he turned to follow after Colin, leaving only Mandy standing before the Gallagher’s and Mickey.

She eyed Fiona as she stepped toward Mickey, blue eyes serious. “We are so gonna fucking talk about this.” She moved her eyes to Ian standing behind Mickey. “And you better be prepared for a full review of my sex life after the shit I had to hear.”

And then she was gone too, the door closing softly behind her breaking the tensed silence. Carl and Debbie sighed out loud, Lip scoffed, shaking his head and Fiona turned to give Mickey a weird smile.

“How you feeling? You look a little pale.”

Mickey, immediately picking up the joke, flipped her off. “Fuck you.”

She laughed, dropping her arms and the bat. “Hey, at least now you know how your family feels.”

Mickey stared after her, watching as she and the rest of the Gallagher’s shuffled over to the kitchen table. He waited, holding his breath for the inevitable ‘you can fuck off now’.

“Oh fuck, the bacon’s all cold now.” Lip complained.

“Shut up and eat!” Fiona rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee and immediately pulled away, face contorted in disgust. “Fucking coffee is cold too.”

A warm hand cupped his neck. “You okay, Mick?” Ian asked, whispering in his ear.

Mickey turned to look at him and Ian nodded. Grabbing his hand, Ian turned and Mickey wordlessly followed after him, both of them heading for the stairs, Ian’s room their destination, while the mingled voices of the Gallagher’s filled the house.

Mickey said nothing as he waited for Ian to get on the bed, lowering himself down beside him, placing his head on his pillow. He felt Ian’s fingers lace through his one hand, lifting it so that it rested upon his chest.

Ian said nothing and Mickey appreciated that.

In all of those two week, the idea of what the rest of the Milkovich’s would do to them had been like a heavy grey cloud, hanging over their heads. Ian had tried comforting Mickey by telling him that Mandy knew and she didn’t care, but that only made it worse because Mandy was not who Mickey was scared out. The thought of what his brothers would do to her if they knew she had known all this time…

And now, all that worrying had been for nothing. His brother’s didn’t care. He still had his family, as fucked up as they all were.

“You gonna go with Colin?” Ian asked softly, turning his head to rest his forehead against Mickey’s.

Mickey nodded, “Still gotta pay for the kid.” He found himself mumbling.

He didn’t want to think about it but he knew, somehow, that if he was gonna be moving back to his old house he needed to take care of that bitch and her baby until he could prove that it wasn’t his.

“Why?” Ian asked. “You don’t have to pretend with her anymore.”

“Yeah, I know, man, but still…”

He didn’t want to say it, fuck, he hoped Ian didn’t mention it again but to Mickey, that kid was a Milkovich one way or the other and, even if he could barely stand the sight of that woman in his house, Mickey knew there was no fucking way Mandy was gonna let that bitch suffer just ‘cause Mickey didn’t want anything to do with her and sooner or later, she’s going to rope Mickey into looking after that kid too.

Ian shifted and when Mickey opened his eyes, he saw that redhead had turned around to face him. His knee pressed against Mickey’s thighs and Mickey opened his legs without a fight, allowing Ian to slip his one leg between his.

“You’re fucking incredible, Mick.” Ian said softly.

“Fuck off.” Mickey huffed back, feeling his cheek warm up at the praise. “It’s just so that bitch will lay off us.”

Ian cupped his face, pulling his face up to kiss him softly. It’s a new kind of kiss that Mickey was still getting used to. It was the kind of kiss that made it feel like that they had all the time in world to do this shit, that there was nothing that could come between them. He fucking hoped that that never changed.

“I’mma stay here for an hour and then I gotta leave with Colin.” Mickey told Ian.

Ian hummed, letting go of Mickey’s cheek after one last peck to wrap his arm around Mickey. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was by far the fluffiest Gallavich thing I have ever written in my opinion. 
> 
> And yes, Colin Milkovich might have a thing for Fiona Gallagher. I just thought I'd add a little something like that because I have read some fics with them as a pairing and I strangely liked it, even if I have no idea how Colin looks or who plays him.


End file.
